


All in the Family

by artist_artists



Series: Distraction 'verse [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian babysit for Kurt’s nephew during a stressful family visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> This fast forwards a few years from the last fic in this 'verse, and this fic was actually the very first Glee fic I ever wrote, even before I knew this was going to be a whole 'verse, so apologies for... everything.

In retrospect, Kurt can accept that offering to babysit his nephew _might_ not have been the smartest thing he’s ever done.

“Well,” Sebastian says as soon as the apartment door closes behind Finn and his wife, “this might be the most idiotic idea you’ve ever had. And that’s saying something, considering that time you-”

“Can we not, right now?” interrupts Kurt. Christopher may only be eight months old and incapable of understanding much of anything, but Kurt’s pretty sure he knows the story Sebastian is about to tell, and it is _not_ for children’s ears. It’s not for anyone’s ears, really. Sometimes Kurt really wishes his boyfriend had some shame, because getting him to stop telling the St. Patrick’s Day story would be _so_ much easier if Kurt could use any one of Sebastian’s myriad moments of less-than-stellar judgement against him. 

Sebastian lets the subject drop, and it’s Kurt’s latest hint that Finn’s visit has been far more stressful than Sebastian has let on. They had only had a few days’ notice. When Finn had called on Monday to say that he, Jen, and the baby were going to be in city that weekend to visit Jen’s grandparents, Kurt had told him they could stop by anytime they wanted. He didn’t get to see Christopher often. He was excited. This was a good thing.

It was a good thing until Wednesday, at least, when Finn called back. “You, uh, you said you had a guest room in your new place, right? Because that fold-out couch Jen’s grandma has us sleep on is, like, the worst thing I’ve ever slept on in my life.”

Kurt had tried to swallow his panic and respond as calmly as possible. “You want to stay with me?”

“Well, I mean… we haven’t seen your new place yet. And since you’re not living with Rachel anymore, it’s not like it would be awkward. Unless your new roommate hates babies or something?”

But the problem wasn’t that Sebastian hated babies. Well, maybe that was also a problem. Kurt didn’t actually know Sebastian’s feelings on babies. It had never come up. The problem Kurt was focusing on, though, was the fact that he had never told his family that Sebastian was his new roommate, and that would be pretty difficult to hide during a three day visit. Kurt had told them that he and Sebastian were seeing each other, and that had been an awkward enough conversation. Plus, he had only moved in with Sebastian because Rachel Berry had, in her usual dramatic and selfish manner, decided she just _needed_ to live with her new Broadway star boyfriend, _right now_. The rent was too steep for Kurt to stay in his apartment alone, and Sebastian had plenty of room. They had been dating for over two years now, and it made sense. Seeing as his first time making the decision to live with a boyfriend had not been quite as beautiful and romantic as he’d imagined, and knowing how wary his family still was of the union (“That kid who almost blinded Blaine?” Burt had asked, looking confused. “Really?”), Kurt had decided not to bring it up quite yet. 

The last few days had been stressful, to say the least. Finn had seemed to take the news well enough over the phone, but he’s been distant and passive aggressive toward Sebastian since they arrived. Sebastian certainly has not been on his best behavior, either, and if he keeps hitting on Jen, Kurt knows that Finn will eventually give up the passive aggressive thing and just start kicking chairs around. Since Sebastian’s dining room set is really quite exquisite, Kurt wants to avoid this if at all possible.

So, yes, in order to save the chairs and his boyfriend’s sanity, Kurt had told Finn and Jen to go out on the town, have a nice dinner together, and leave the baby at the apartment. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now that the two people who know anything about taking care of babies have left the building, the task seems a bit more daunting. 

“This is going to be fine,” Kurt says, mostly in attempt to convince himself. “He probably won’t even wake up at all. You’re worrying over nothing.”

Sebastian tears his eyes away from the sleeping baby in the crib to meet Kurt’s gaze. “I’m not _worried_ ,” he says. “I’m just not going to change any diapers. Or feed him. Or… whatever else you have to do for babies. That’s all on you. This kid hates me.”

“Sweetie, he’s eight months old. He only vaguely aware of your existence.” Kurt wants to believe his own words, but it _is_ sort of troubling that Chris had screamed and cried whenever Sebastian had come anywhere near him for the past 24 hours. An unfortunate coincidence, perhaps.

Sebastian snorts. “Right.” He runs a hand roughly through his hair and starts to back away from the crib they’ve set up in the living room. “I’m gonna go watch a movie in the bedroom, I think. That way, if he wakes up, you might actually have a chance of getting him back to sleep without Mrs. Lawrence threatening to call CPS again.” 

Kurt takes a few steps toward Sebastian and places a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll watch a movie out here, ok? We’ll just keep the volume down.” Kurt steers Sebastian gently toward the couch, and they sit down together, Kurt quietly flipping channels for a few minutes. He eventually settles on a flashy, explosion-filled action movie he doesn’t recognize. Kurt’s relieved when he leans into Sebastian and his boyfriend pulls him even closer, letting Kurt snuggle up against his side.

“I know this weekend has been sort of stressful,” Kurt says softly. “I’m sorry Finn’s being an asshole.” 

“I could probably help the situation by not hitting on his wife and calling him Bigfoot all the time.” 

Kurt laughs. “Yeah, probably.” They watch the movie in silence for a few minutes, Kurt soaking up Sebastian’s warmth. They’re not an overly affectionate couple normally, but they do have their moments, and since Finn and his family arrived, they have barely touched at all. Kurt’s surprised by how much he’s missed it.

Eventually, Sebastian speaks again. “It, uh… it also probably would have helped if you had told your family that you moved in here.” 

The guilt Kurt’s been trying to squash for the past few days blooms suddenly, and he feels awful. “I know. I’m sorry,” he says, burrowing deeper into Sebastian’s side. He knows it takes a lot for Sebastian to open up like this, be honest about his feelings, and despite Kurt’s guilt, he can’t help the warmth that ensconces him as he thinks about how far they’ve come. “I should have told them last month, but…”

“But you didn’t think it was going to work out and didn’t want to bother telling them unless you were actually going to be living here for a while?”

“No,” replies Kurt, surprised. “No, I… didn’t really have any doubts about that. I’m just a coward, and I didn’t want to listen to a lecture from my father. He’s so overprotective, you know that. He thinks no one will ever be good enough for me.”

“No one except Blaine, anyway,” Sebastian says. 

Kurt doesn’t try to argue. He knows that Sebastian gets insecure about being compared to Blaine. It’s impossible to avoid the comparisons, though, because Blaine is the only other guy that Kurt has been serious with. 

“He’s just known Blaine for so long,” Kurt says after a minute. “They’re close. It has nothing to do with you personally. And luckily for you,” he continues, looking up at Sebastian with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, “ _I_ pick my boyfriends, not my dad.”

“Or Finn,” Sebastian says, smiling.

Kurt scrunches up his face in disgust. “ _Definitely_ not Finn. Can you imagine who I’d end up with then?”

“Blaine, probably,” Sebastian replies dryly. 

“Oh, stop it.” Kurt smacks Sebastian’s arm playfully. There’s another brief silence before Kurt continues. “You know I like living with you, right? I moved here because I _wanted_ to, not because I had to, and I’m not ashamed of you or anything. I’m sorry I didn’t tell them and now everything’s awkward.”

Sebastian kisses the side of Kurt’s forehead and says “Shut up, you’re getting rambly,” and Kurt knows this actually means _‘we’re talking way too much about feelings and it makes me uncomfortable.’_ He turns his head and pulls Sebastian’s head down a few inches so they can kiss properly. 

When they part, Kurt says “I think what you meant to say was _‘I like living with you, too, Kurt. Your smiling face and impeccable gift for interior decorating have made my previously lonely and bland apartment warm, vibrant, and sophisticated.’_ ”

Sebastian smirks. “ _I never liked having any space anyway_ ,” he says, mocking Kurt’s impression. “ _I’m so glad you’ve filled every drawer, cupboard, closet, and inch of counter space with overpriced clothing, skin care stuff, and hair products_.”

“That stuff is all 100% necessary to create the complete Kurt Hummel package that you love so much.” It’s a familiar argument. 

“I like you fine without it,” Sebastian says. “Especially the clothes.” 

Then they’re kissing again, harder and a bit desperate, and Kurt has almost forgotten that the baby is in the room when Christopher starts babbling quietly from his crib. Sebastian backs away from Kurt immediately, red-faced and eyes flickering with annoyance.

“I told you,” he seethes. “This kid _hates_ me. He does not want me to get laid.”

“I hate to break it to you, sweetie, but you are definitely not getting laid at all this weekend.” Kurt approaches the crib with caution. Chris doesn’t sound upset, though, so maybe this won’t be as scary as Kurt’s anticipating. He’s quite sure he could handle changing a diaper or giving the baby a bottle, but he’d like to avoid any potential failures if at all possible. “Hey, kid,” he murmurs once he’s reached the crib. “What’s up?” Christopher is lying on his back, head turned to the right. His mouth is moving lazily, mumbling nonsense words, but his eyes are closed. Kurt relaxes, remembering that Jen had mentioned that Chris does this a lot now. After a few more unintelligible noises, the baby goes quiet again, and Kurt breathes a sigh of relief. No need to try and comfort an upset baby, then. At 23, Kurt is still terrified of the idea of ever being responsible for the life of a tiny, helpless human being. He’s not sure if it’s something he’ll ever want for himself, but he loves his nephew so much that it hurts sometimes. He spends a lot of time worrying about this, hoping that he’ll be a good uncle, that this child will grow up knowing how much he is loved, and how Kurt will be there if he ever needs anything at all. 

“What’s wrong?” asks Sebastian from the couch, sounding worried. “Is he okay?”

Kurt tears his eyes from the sleeping baby. “Yeah, he’s fine,” he says. “Back asleep.” He fails to mention that Christopher never actually woke up in the first place.

“Close call,” Sebastian says as Kurt sits back down next to him. “You almost had to _do_ something.” 

“I soothed him effortlessly,” Kurt argues loftily. “I’m an _awesome_ babysitter.”

It’s Sebastian that leans into Kurt this time, snuggling tight and close. “Sure you are,” he says. “Didn’t you kill the Warblers’ bird after, like, three months?”

“Pavarotti was very old,” Kurt protests, though he has no idea if this is actually truth. “He died of natural causes.” 

“Mhm,” murmurs Sebastian. “Whatever you say.” They go quiet, then, and focus on the movie. Kurt has no idea what’s going on, why that car is still being driven even though it’s on fire, why that woman’s shirt has been ripped like that. Someone might be a double agent, he thinks. Probably that dark-haired guy. 

Kurt can’t believe this is how he’s spending his Saturday night; curled up on the couch with the guy he loves, in the fabulous New York City apartment they share, with Kurt’s nephew sleeping a few feet away. Not for the first time, Kurt wishes there had been some way for him to know, at 15, that this was in his future, or that there was even a slight possibility that it could be.

A few minutes later, Finn and Jen return from dinner. Kurt expects Sebastian to pull away, but he doesn’t. Finn eyes their position on the couch warily, but doesn’t say anything.

“That was quick,” Sebastian says to the couple as Kurt turns the television off. “I figured you’d be at least another hour.”

When Finn replies with “Yeah, uh, we didn’t go to that fancy place you guys suggested,” Kurt can tell just from the tone of voice that Jen has talked to him about his behavior. “Just the diner a block over. Jen got nervous about leaving the baby for too long.” From behind him, Jen gives her had a quick shake and points at Finn, mouthing ‘all him.’ 

Kurt smiles as Finn quickly crosses the room to check on Christopher. “He was fine. All he did was sleep.” 

“Oh, good. No more… outbursts, then?” Finn asks, flicking his eyes over at Sebastian.

Sebastian snorts. “Well, it’s kind of hard for him to scream in horror about my presence while he’s sleeping.”

Jen, who has joined Finn by the crib, looks over at Sebastian. “I wouldn’t worry about it, honestly,” she says. “He has that reaction to new people sometimes. It’s nothing you did.”

“Yeah,” Finn agrees. “It’s probably just like…. he doesn’t like your shirt, or something.” 

“Ah, an eye for fashion, just like his uncle,” Kurt says, pulling Sebastian closer. It’s probably better not to mention that Christopher has now seen Sebastian in at least three different shirts. 

“Yeah,” says Finn, “Totally. And you’re not even, like, the worst for him. He can scream way louder and cry for way longer.”

Sebastian looks over at the crib, perplexed. “I find that very hard to believe.” 

“Oh, it’s true,” Jen laughs. “Trust me.” 

“You should have seen him when we ran into Blaine last month,” Finn continues. “There was no calming him down after. It was like we’d just introduced him to Satan or something. It was way worse than with you.”

Kurt wonders if Finn has any idea that he has just said exactly what Sebastian needed to hear. Kurt does also spare a second to think about how upset this must have made Blaine, who adores children, and especially adores being adored by children. Sebastian is sitting at Kurt’s side, though, smiling at Finn’s revelation, seeming more relaxed than he’s been all weekend, and Kurt can’t be too bothered feeling pity for his ex right now. 


End file.
